


Baby Boy

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, awkward brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: I...I don’t even know what this is. There’s no plot really. I’ve been away from writing for a long time because life got busy. Adult shit. So I wrote this to get myself back into the groove. Hope ya like!





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don’t even know what this is. There’s no plot really. I’ve been away from writing for a long time because life got busy. Adult shit. So I wrote this to get myself back into the groove. Hope ya like!

The room fills with steam, clouding up the mirror. He watches as the steam rises from his arm, his skin pinkening. There’s no sounds other than the drops of water and the creaking of old pipes. It only takes a few minutes for his eyes to start to sting. He closes them quickly, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, the bathroom door is kicked open with enough force to rattle the glass door surrounding the shower. 

 

“Get out of the shower, jerk. You’re taking up all the hot water.” Dean listens for a minute, wanting to know if Sam left the room.  _ No such luck,  _ Dean thinks to himself as he hears the toilet seat shut and Sam planting himself on it. “Seriously, Dean. You dead in there?” 

 

Dean steps out into the bathroom in all his naked glory, not even bothering to turn off the water. “Stop your whining. I had to scrub a lot of grime off.” 

 

Sam scoffs and starts undressing. “Your entire body is almost rubbed raw. You’ve done enough scrubbing.” He slaps Dean on the back, eliciting a wince from his big brother. Dean grabs his clothes and a towel before leaving the bathroom. He quickly dries off, dresses and downs a bottle of beer.  _ Numb the thoughts,  _ Dean reminds himself. He grabs another bottle and plops himself onto the uncomfortable couch that a ratty old motel always has. He flips on the tv and settles back, tuning out the sounds of Sam in the shower. Within minutes, Dean’s passed out. 

 

_ A hand touches the back of Dean’s neck, gently but firmly holding him in place. He feels his breath on his neck causing shivers to run down his spine. Dean’s hands are flat on the wall, his legs spread, letting the man behind him come in closer. The man leans forward, his lips barely grazing Dean’s ear. “Will you be a good boy for me, Deanie?” The hand moves down to his hips and pushes him closer to the man.  _

 

_ Dean nods and grinds against the man. “The best boy. Please,” he whispers, desperation creeping into his voice. “Need you.”  _

 

_ A hand wraps around Dean’s erection, pulling a moan from him. He strokes Dean at an agonizingly slow pace, flicking his thumb over Dean’s tip. He whispers into Dean’s ear, “Come all over my hand, baby boy. Dirty this motel wall.” The hand speeds up, now moving at a speed that sends Dean spiraling. Dean feels his stomach tighten with his upcoming release. His toes curl and he pushes against the body behind him. “Now.”  _

 

_ Dean releases, his body jerking with the intensity. The hand stops stroking and the man whispers encouraging words into Dean’s ear. When the last spurt coats the wall, Dean feels his eyelids get heavier. He closes them and lays against the man behind him. “Thank you,” he whispers as the man slowly lays him on the floor, Dean’s legs now jelly. “Thank you, Sammy.”  _

  
  


Dean jerks awake with a gasp. His shirt is soaked with his undrinken beer. The tv’s off and the room is silent. However, Dean feels something warm next to him. He slowly looks over and sees Sam, staring at the television even though it’s off. Dean takes a deep breath and clears his throat. “You alright?” Sam nods but stays silent. His face is blank, no emotions showing. Dean clears his throat again and goes to stand up. “Well, I gotta take another shower. I reek of beer.” Dean gives one last look to his little brother then rushes into the bathroom. Once he’s in the shower, Dean’s thoughts wonder again.  _ Did I talk while I was sleeping? Did I accidentally say his name? Did I do something to him while I was sleeping? Why did he look so freaked out?  _ Dean feels a rush of cold air suddenly. Before he can open his eyes, he’s pushed against the shower wall just like in his dream. For a split second he thinks some random monster has invaded their hotel room. But he knows that hand that’s on his back. It’s a familiar hand. It’s Sam’s. “S-Sammy?” Dean can’t help but to stutter a bit, his heart pounding out of his chest. Sam’s hand moves to Dean’s hip and squeezes it gently. “Sammy, I know that’s you. What’re you doing?” 

 

“Did you know that you talk when you sleep? But only when you’re overly exhausted.” Dean’s breath quickens as Sam’s other hand caresses his shoulders. “Yes, I heard everything. At first I thought you were dreaming about Cas. But then you said my name.” Sam places a gentle kiss on the back of Dean’s neck. “Been dreaming about me for long?” Dean stays silent, embarrassment tinting his skin red. Sam takes his silence as agreement to his last question and flips Dean around to look at him. Sam’s eyes meet his brother’s. “Gonna be a good boy for me?” Sam smirks, using Dream Sam’s words. Dean drops to his knees, mostly in surprise but he’s also not sure his legs can hold him in this moment. A low chuckle comes out of Sam as he plays with Dean’s hair. “Now, that’s a good boy. What do you want to do now?” 

 

Dean looks down at the shower floor then back up at Sam. “We’re never gonna mention this, right?” 

 

“We’ll see.” Taking Sam’s words as a promise, Dean dives in and kisses every inch of Sam’s hips and groin. He sucks one of Sam’s balls into his mouth, catching Sam’s knees as they start to buckle. “Fucking hell, Dean. Warn a guy!” Dean just chuckles and licks trails up and down Sam’s length, all around. He sucks gently at the tip, heart swelling with pride at the whining cat sounds Sam’s making. Sam opens his mouth so say something. At that moment, Dean slides the entire length of Sam into his mouth and throat, making Sam choke on the words that he was going to say. Dean pulls away from Sam, completely and suddenly. “Dean,” Sam whines and pulls at his hair. “Don’t tease me like this.” 

 

Dean raises an eyebrow and smirks. “What if I just stop? Stand up and just walk out?” Sam stares at him in surprise, speechless. Almost a whole minute goes by without either brother saying anything or doing anything, other than looking into each other’s eyes. Dean raises to his feet and pulls Sam into a deep kiss, his hand snaking between them. Not pulling away from the kiss, Dean grabs both of their erections and strokes fast. 

 

It only takes a few minutes of the deep kissing and the stroking for Sam to pull away and gasp out, “I’m close, Dean!” Dean swallows Sam’s moans in another deep kiss. Sam releases first, painting Dean’s hand and stomach white. Feeling the warmth of Sam and hearing the satisfied panting of his little brother causes Dean to let go. “There you go, baby boy. Good boy.” Dean pulls Sam into another kiss but pulls away rather quickly. 

 

“Now I’m dirty again,” Dean puts on his big brother voice. He pulls Sam back under the shower, the water gone cold. After the shared shower, the brothers get dressed in silence. The awkwardness of what just happened seeps out of their every pore. Finally, Dean’s had enough. “We’re not gonna talk about this. Got it?” 

 

“Got it.”


End file.
